Because You're Worth It
by and care
Summary: When two people are supposed to be together nothing else should matter, I feel like the world should've stopped for us and everyone should've stood still. PHEELY oneshot


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phil, Keely or Phil of the Future. I don't know the people that write the show and I'm far from a professional. I'm just a fan! Don't sue.

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_I wonder if one day you will become nothing more than a shadow to me, a murky reminder of what once meant everything. I wonder if your face will ever fade from the forefront of my memory, I wonder if I'll ever be able to forget the touch of your lips on mine. Mostly, I wonder if I'll ever be able to forgive myself for not making more out of what we could've been. For you it'll only take a few seconds to get through the next one hundred years, for me it'll be a lifetime. A lifetime of thinking about missed opportunities and premature goodbyes, a lifetime of wishing you were here to help me through all of the bad times that we both know I'm bound to encounter. I never was the slickest person when it came to avoiding disaster; you know that as well as I do. How am I supposed to hold myself together without you? You were like my superglue and now I'm just going to fall to pieces, like some discarded puzzle in the bottom of the toy box. Eventually you'll stop thinking about me. You'll meet some beautiful girl from the twenty-second century with an IQ of a million and a killer fashion sense, within a week I'll be, Keely who? We'll be like strangers, two people leading separate lives on the same earth at different times._

_I think fate brought you to me, Phil Diffy. I think somebody realized that I needed someone like you and I think that same somebody knew that you needed someone like me. When two people are supposed to be together nothing else should matter, I feel like the world should've stopped for us and everyone should've stood still. I feel like the clock should've stopped ticking, time should've ceased to pass so that we could do all of the things we wanted to do together before you went away. When you go away Salt, boy do you really go away. You go to places where I can't call you, I can't write you, I can't look at you, I can't even hope that one day we might run into each other again. I can't pray that fate will intervene one more time and bring us back together. For us, that'll never happen. All that we had was this one chance, these few years together._

_I want you to know that you made the last three years of my life the happiest I had. You were always there for me, always watching out for me, always prepared to forgive and forget and always ready to help me brush myself off and go on with things. You never stopped encouraging me and never gave up on me, somehow, even when nobody else seemed to realize my potential, you knew that there was something there. I think I loved you the second that I met you, I just didn't know what it really was right away. It took a few side dates on both of our accounts for me to really figure it out. Sure, these other guys might be cute and sure, you might be willing to take up karate for some other girl, but when it came right down to it...it was you. It was us. _

_You're amazing in a way that no other guy I've ever met seems to capture. You've got this great medley of fun, serious and caring combined with a tiny jealous streak and a gorgeous face. To me you're perfect. I'll love you forever and ever, no matter how many centuries go by._

She removed the pen from the pad of paper in front of her, eyebrows raising in curiosity. Outside there was yelling, banging, and screaming, somebody was beating on her front door. Her heart instantly leapt into her throat but she swallowed this foolish pride. It wasn't Phil and she was stupid to think for even a second that it might be. Phil was a century away by now, he was sitting in his futuristic family room, watching his futuristic television and he definitely wasn't thinking about Keely Teslow. Sighing, she set aside the pen and paper, pushed herself to her feet and strolled casually down the staircase. She was in no particular hurry to answer the door, it was probably just one of her mother's overeager clients here to complain about their leaky roof. "Just a sec!" It surprised her how strained her own voice sounded, so tweaked and high octave. She reached out, unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Did you crawl to the door?" The person standing in front of her had hardly managed to get the words out of their mouth before she was on them. She practically threw herself into Phil, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. His hands slipped tentatively to her waist, circling around her thin frame, he pulled her towards him, holding her against him so that there was hardly an inch of breathing room. "Phil," He was shocked at how choked Keely's voice sounded. He knew it was a close hug but he was pretty sure that he wasn't cutting off her oxygen supply. Just in case he loosened his grip slightly, pulling back a little so that he could meet her eyes. "What are you doing here?" He watched a single tear slide down her cheek, took in the power of that brilliant smile, the way her nose crinkled up ever so slightly when she was really happy.

"We forgot Curtis." This was his only explanation. She laughed briefly, shaking her head, before she realized exactly what that meant. The smile almost melted from her face, eyebrows knitting together in concern, "So you're still leaving?" Her green eyes searched his, trying to find some kind of prayer inside of him, some hint that things were better than she realized. "No." He reassured, lifting his hands from her waist to her cheeks. He held her face gently in his hands, tracing a thumb over the shape of her full lower lip. Reaching up, she placed a hand on top of his, never once unlocking her gaze from his face. "You're not leaving?" It didn't matter that Phil hadn't discussed this with his parents yet, it didn't matter that they were still convinced that within a few hours they'd be getting back in the time machine. He'd already made up his mind...he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm not leaving." He repeated. The delicate smile broke into a wide grin, right at that moment he decided one thing; it was worth it. No matter what he had to go through to get his family to stay here, it was worth it. If he could see that smile every day for the rest of his life it'd give everything enough meaning. He didn't need to go through years and years of excessive schooling, he didn't need his future gadgets, all he needed was Keely and her million watt grin. He bridged the small gap of distance between them with his lips, grazing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. A soft kiss that turned into something else entirely as her arms returned to his neck, hands pressing against the back of his head and holding his lips to hers. Need, frenzy and the passion that came along with almost losing something that meant the world to you; oh yes, it was definitely worth it.


End file.
